


A bucket glitter a day keeps the doctor away

by pan_and_ready_to_stan (Dark__blue)



Series: Hogwarts, a present [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Magic, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Minor Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark__blue/pseuds/pan_and_ready_to_stan
Summary: How Ginny and Luna got together.(Takes place in the same world as my series but can easily be read seperately)





	A bucket glitter a day keeps the doctor away

Luna was the type of person that the world didn't deserve. Luna was the type of person that _Ginny_ didn't deserve. 

She had tried to deserve her, she really had. It had to count for something that Ginny had protected her from bullies before they even knew each other, right?

It had been at Hogwarts, she was just walking around the grounds when she saw a group from three years higher stand around one girl with long blond hair.

They were calling her names, calling her "loony", but the worst thing was that the girl didn't do anything. Ginny hated those kind of people, who wouldn't save themselves, wouldn't stand up for themselves, who were too afraid to take action.

Her mother had given up on reading fairy tales to her early on, because she hated the princess who didn't just tell the prince where she lived before she left, the prince who didn't just cut off his love's hair so they could both get out of the tower and the princess who, unable to talk, didn't just _write_ that she was her prince's saviour.

That she didn't really like this girl didn't mean that she wouldn't help her. She walked up to them, and honestly wanted to try to solve this peacefully, until one of those assholes shoved her. This girl had done NOTHING to them, and yeah, she also hadn't saved herself, but that did not mean you could just touch her.

Still, Ginnys reaction might have been a bit extreme. The world before her suddenly matched her hair, though you could also say that it went blood red, and she attacked them.

Contrary to what you may think, she wasn't stupid (a little bit reckless maybe). She knew that when this girl would just let them be, it would only become worse. If she let them shove her, they would start punching her, if she let them punch her, they would start kicking her, if she let them kick her... well, the moment Ginny imagined that was when she started running towards them.

A teacher broke them up (_where were you when they bullied her_) before the fight escalated, amd Ginny left without a backwards glance. (Luna would have stopped the fight peacefully, and made sure the victim was okay. This one time helping her didn't mean she deserved Luna)

She had helped Luna other times too, had carried her books, fought of some more bullies and when her stuff "went missing" (_was hidden_) she looked for it.

That just was nothing compared to how Luna had helped _her. _Luna was the one who had convinced her to try out for soccer, Luna was the one who had been there for her when her crush had gotten a girlfriend, Luna was there for her with resources when she started questioning her sexuality, Luna was the one who showed her that sometimes it's better to not take action and Luna was the one who told her fairy tales.

And that were only a few of Luna's _actions_. It didn't even begin to describe what good Luna did when she just walked into a room. How Luna made her feel better whith just a rant about whatever new thing she had discovered. How she could tell Luna everything, without judgment. In hindsight, it was only natural to fall for her

So here she was, madly and stupidly in love with her best friend, getting ready for some party. Incredibly nervous about getting ready for some party, which was ridiculous, since it were just _clothes, _she didn't care for clothes! She cared for Luna, though, and she would also be at this party.

She called Pansy, the only fashionable person she knew, and quickly explained the situation (without saying anything about Luna of course).

"Alright, since you have, like, a really hot body-"

"And you have a girlfriend."

"Yeah, and I was just snogging her when I got this phone call, what's your point? As I was saying, you should really show off these muscles. I'm thinking a crop top, you got those?"

"Uh, yeah"

"Good, I hope you have a yellow one, 'cause that would probably look gorgeous on you, and it would fit with the whole 'sun and moon girlfriends' thing."

"And who would be the moon girlfriend?"

"Luna, of course, it's literally in her name. Makes one wonder if the Lovegood part is relevant too."

"She is not my girlfriend."

"Well, if you just follow my instructions, she could be at the end of the night."

Even _if_ Luna were to be her girlfriend, she wouldn't be the moon. Luna was the sun. How could she be anything else? She was full of light, full of warmth, and she shared that light and warmth so easily. And at the same time, she had a burning passion for everything she loved. 

Ginny was the moon, not as giving as the sun and selfishly taking her light. 

She arrived at the party wearing the yellow crop top though.

She looked good, but she was nowhere near Luna. Luna looked... alive, and happy, and so very _Luna_ Ginny wanted to scream.

She also looked like she had walked through a storm with glitter instead of rain, and had even brought a bucket with even more of the purple glitter.

"Why the bucket?" Ginny asked.

"It's good glitter."

The party was just starting, but Ginny decided to create some distance between her and Luna, lest she did something stupid, like kissing her. She danced, and Luna did too, but Luna danced like nobody was watching, so of course Ginny had to watch her. And stay away from her at the same time. She didn't succeed.

Slowly, she gravitated towards her, and when she was getting so close Luna that she started to panick, Lucius Malfoy barged in.

He looked at Draco (who was standing very close to Harry), and marched to him. To be honest, Ginny couldn't hear everything he said (which was probably a good thing), but Lucius had made two crucial mistakes.

The first one was that he went to a party hosted at the house of a friend with Draco, filled with people who cared about Draco, and then got mad at Draco. The second one was that he made a few homophobic comments at a party were almost no one was straight.

Lucius was dragged away from the house. Lucius actually passed her, shouting that Draco was disowned. The party calmed down a little bit after that.

Even though Ginny should probably be happy that there was some distance between her and Luna again, she still looked for her. 

Luna was outside, throwing glitter on the house. Ginny knew her, as well as anybody could know someone like Luna, and she thought this was weird. "Why aren't you with Draco?"

"Harry is already with him."

Ginny tried to break the silence again, because the thoughts of Luna were so much louder when no one was speaking.

"Why the glitter?"

"Like I said, it's good glitter. This house needs something good after Lucius disrupted the party like that."

Luna was suddenly very close. Ginny swallowed. Luna threw some more glitter on the house, and came even closer. "Do you like me?" She asked suddenly.

"W-what?"

"Do you like me?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"You got nervous when I stepped closer to you. You watch me a lot, but always look away blushing. And Pansy said that if you wore a yellow crop top, that meant you liked me.

_She never should have trusted a Slytherin. _She stayed silent. She was pretty sure that Luna wouldn't hate her if she told the truth, but what if it would damage their friendship? Their friendship meant to much to her. 

Luna broke the silence: "If it helps, I like you too. How else do you think I saw that you were watching me?"

"You...like me?"

"I do"

Ginny looked at Luna, giddy with excitement, _Luna liked her. _"Can I kiss you?"

"Of course, that's what girlfriends do, isn't it?"

Ginny moved her lips to Luna, but had to stop because she couldn't stop smiling, "We're girlfriends?"

"Of course."

And then Luna kissed _her. _

**Author's Note:**

> There's no magic in this world, but Hogwarts still exists. Houses are chosen by a test developed by one of the founders, Godric Gryffindor, which has gotten the nickname sorting hat, because of the tradition to wear a hat while making the test.


End file.
